tolkienfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Éomer
Prvý kráľ z tretej línie kráľov Rohanu "Buď pozdravený, Éomer, kráľ Marky". J.R.R.Tolkien, Pán Prsteňov: Návrat kráľa, kapitola Mnohé rozlúčenia Éomer z Eorlovho domu bol osemnástym kráľom Rohanu a prvým z Tretej línie. Bol synom Théodwyn, sestry Théodena, kráľa Rohanu a Éomunda, Prvého maršála Marky. Po tom, ako aj so sestrou Éowyn osireli ich Théoden prijal a vychoval ako vlastné deti. Rodokmeň Éomund = Théodwyn | ------------------------ | | Éomer = Lothíriel Éowyn | Elfwine Charakteristika Éomer bol vysoký, silný a veľmi vášnivý. Bol považovaný za výborného a statočného bojovníka a bystrého a dobrého človeka. Stal sa skvelým, múdrym a skúseným bojovníkom a jazdcom. V poznámke napísanej pomerne dávno po prvotnom vydaní Pána Prsteňov Tolkien udáva Éomerovu výšku ako "podobnú Aragornovej", za čo vďačil svojej starej mame Morwen, prezývanej "Oceľový lesk", ktorá mala Númenorský pôvod. Aragornova výška bola odhalená podobným spôsobom a činila 6" 6´ (6 stôp a 6 palcov, čo je takmer 199 cm). História Mladosť Éomer sa narodil v roku 2991 T.v. ako syn Éomunda a Théodwyn.Keď mal 11, jeho otca zabili v Emyn Muil škretí nájazdníci a jeho matka čoskoro na to ochorela a tiež zomrela. Ich strýko Théoden prijal Éoméra a jeho sestru Éowyn ako svoje vlastné deti a tak odišli žiť do Meduseldy. Éomer vyrástol do sily a výšky a stal sa odvážnym a zručným bojovníkom a jazdcom. Théoden ho vymenoval za Tretieho maršála Marky a velil východu Marky podobne ako kedysi jeho otec. Sídlil v Aldburgu, jednom z najstarších miest Rohanu, ktoré ležalo vo Folde a so svojím éoredom bránil Rohan najmä proti orkom z Mordoru. Boj proti Sarumanovi Bielemu Nepriatelia Rohanu však neboli len za hranicami, ale aj vnútri. Gríma Červivec, kráľov radca bol potajomky špeh čarodeja Sarumana Bieleho, ktorý sídlil v Isengarde a ktorý sa stal sluhom Saurona. Gríma tajne pracoval na oslabení kráľa Théodena a jeho kráľovstva a kráľ stále hlbšie upadal pod jeho vplyv. Grímovi sa však nepodarilo zničiť Éomerovu vernosť voči Théodenovi či jeho synovi, princovi Théodredovi, ktorého Éomer považoval za svojho brata, hoci v skutočnosti boli bratranci. V lete roku 3018 T.v. prešiel cez Rohan Boromir, syn Denethora II na svojej púti do Imladrisu. Od neho sa Éomer dozvedel o sne o Isildurovej zhube a 19. septembra 3018 T.v. prišiel do Edorasu Gandalf, aby Théodena varoval pred hrozbou so strany Sarumana, no Théoden, ktorý bol pod vplyvom Grímu, mu povedal, aby si vzal ktoréhokoľvek koňa a odišiel. Čoskoro po Gandalfovom odchode začali proti Rohirrom otvorene bojovať ľudia, orkovia a vrrci v Sarumanových službách. Saruman sa vyhlásil za pána Rohanu a zablokoval Rohanský prielom. Hlavnú prekážku medzi Sarumanom a ľahkým dobytím Rohanu teraz predstavovali Éomer a Théodred, takže Saruman vyslal všetkých svojich najdivších bojovníkov so špeciálnym rozkazom zabiť Théodreda za každú cenu. Tak došlo k prvej veľkej bitke Vojny o Prsteň, k prvej bitke o brody Isenu, ktorá sa udiala 25. februára 3019 T.v. v ktorej Théodred nakoniec padol po neúnavných útokoch na jeho pozície. Deň po bitke sa Éomer dozvedel o oddiele orkov vstupujúcich do Rohanu z východu, hoci nevedel, že sú to orkovia, ktorí zajali Merryho Brandylena a Peregrina Brala. Chcel ich uštvať, pretože podozrieval Sarumana zo spojenectva so Sauronom. Théoden pod silným Grímovým vplyvom zakázal Éomerovi prenasledovať orkov, pretože Edoras by zostal nestrážený, no Éomer rozkaz ignoroval, pretože už podozrieval Grímu zo zrady. So svojím éoredom vyrazil 27. februára 3019 T.v. Orkov uvideli na konci druhého dňa na hranici Fangornského lesa. Obkľúčili ich a počas noci zostali ostražití a pomocou niekoľkých menších útokov oddiel oslabili až kým nedorazila ďalšia banda orkov z Isengardu. Rohirrom sa ich však podarilo poraziť a prvý oddiel obkľúčili ešte tesnejšie a zaútočili s prvým svetlom dňa. Pozabíjali všetkých do jedného a Éomer osobne zabil ich vodcu, Uglúka, zatiaľ čo hobitom sa podarilo utiecť do lesa. Útok neprežilo 15 mužov a 12 koní. Boli pochovaní v mohyle obkolesenej pätnástimi kopijami. Cestou späť do Edorasu stretli Rohirrovia Aragorna, Legolasa a Gimliho. Éomer chcel vedieť ich mená a čo pohľadávajú v Rohane a takmer vypukol boj medzi Éomérom a Gimlim, keď medzi nich skočil Aragorn, povedal Éomerovi svoje pravé meno a ukázal mu svoj meč, Andúril. Éomer si teraz vypočul príbeh ich púte a dozvedel sa o strate Gandalfa, Boromira a dvoch mladých hobitov a hoci jednal proti rohanskému právu, požičal im dva kone - Hasufela a Aroda a požiadal ich, aby nesklamali jeho dôveru a vrátili ich do Edorasu. Späť v Edorase sa Éomer vyhrážal Grímovi kvôli návrhom, ktoré robil Éowyn, no Gríma ho zatkol a obvinil ho z porušenia zákona, pretože prenasledoval orkov a že bez Théodenovho dovolenia nechal po krajine slobodne chodiť cudzincov. Éomer bol prepustený, keď Gandalf oslobodil Théodena spod Grímovho vplyvu. Bol potešený keď videl, že jeho kráľ sa rýchlo zotavuje zo svojej slabosti a že ho znova nazýva synovcom. Teraz bola Grímova zrada odhalená a len vďaka Gandalfovmu zásahu nebol popravený, ale vypudený zo Zlatej siene. Théoden, ktorý si teraz uvedomil situáciu sa rozhodol okamžite viesť Rohirrov do boja proti Sarumanovi a keď v ten deň opúšťali Edoras, pripojili sa k nim aj Traja lovci a Gandalf. Nasledujúci deň stretli Ceorla, prieskumníka vyslaného Erkenbrandom, ktorý mal varovať Éomera. Bol prekvapený keď naraziil na vojsko kráľa Théodena cválajúce na sever a priniesol správy, že Saruman vypustil svoje sily a že Rohirrovia boli s veľkými stratami nútení ustúpiť cez Isen. Tieto zvesti spôsobili, že Théoden prehodnotil svoju stratégiu a po porade s Gandalfom sa rozhodol spojiť s Erkenbrandom v Helmovom žľabe, zatiaľ čo čarodejník ich opustil s tým, že sa tam s nimi stretne. Do Helmovho žľabu dorazili 3. marca 3019 v noci a Éomer dohliadal na prípravy na veľkú bitku. O polnoci začalo obliehanie a keď na brány zaútočili baranidlá, Éomer a Aragorn viedli výpad cez tajný priechod na boku Hlásky, ktorý zahnal nepriateľov ohrozujúcich dvere. Behom tohto výpadu zachránil Gimli Éomerovi život, keď zabil dvoch orkov, ktorí ho prepadli zo zálohy. Boj počas noci pokračoval a čoraz viac útočníkov zdolávalo steny za pomoci veľkých rebríkov. Aragorn s Éomerom museli opakovane presúvať obrancov, ktorí postupne ochabovali, aby odrazili orkov. Za pomoci Sarumanovho zariadenia spôsobili orkovia explóziu, ktorá v stene vytvodila veľkú dieru. Od tohto bodu nemohlo útočníkov nič zastaviť a obrancovia boli rozdelení. Éomer s Gimlim sa stiahli do Trblietavých jaskýň, zatiaľ čo Aragorn s Legolasom bránili Hlásku. Bitka sa zdala stratená, keď sa na svitaní vrátil Gandalf s Erkenbrandom a 1000 jazdcami zo Západného úvalu. Spoločne vytlačili nepriateľa z rokliny a zahnali ho do tajomného lesa, ktorý vyrástol za noc a navždy pohltil orkov. Po skončení bitky sprevádzal Éomer kráľa do Isengardu. Tam sa stretli so Sarumanom, ktorý sa pokúsil očarovať Théodena svojim magickým hlasom, no obaja, Éomer i Théoden ho aj s jeho temnými zámermi odhalili a Théoden vyhlásil, že Rohan nebude mať pokoj, kým Saruman aj s jeho dielami nezmiznú. Gandalf potom zlomil Sarumanovu palicu a vzhodil ho z Rádu čarodejníkov a z Bielej rady. Bitka na Pellenorských poliach Spoločnosť vyrazila do Helmovho žľabu 5. marca 3019 T.v. Kým v noci oddychovali, Pippin vzal spiacemu Gandalfovi orthanský palantír, pozrel sa doň a bol konfrontovaný Sauronom. Keďže Gandalf vedel, v akom je Pipin nebezpečenstve, rozlúčili sa s ostatnými a vyrazili smerom k Minas Tirith. Traja lovci a Rohhirovia pokračovali ďalej do Helmovho žľabu, kam dorazili 6. marca 3019 T.v. Tam sa do palantíru pozrel Aragorn a odhalil svoju identitu Sauronovi a to čo videl ho prinútilo, aby prešiel Cestami mŕtvych. Éomer sa bál, že ho už nikdy neuvidí, no Aragorn predpovedal že "sa znova stretnú, aj keby medzi nimi stáli všetky armády Mordoru" a vyrazil. Éomer sprevádzal svojho kráľa do zhromaždiska v Šerej brázde, kde sa znova stretol so svojou sestrou Éowyn. Následne posol z Gondoru priniesol Červený šíp, čo znamenalo, že Gondor potrebuje pomoc a tak Rohirrovia vyrazili veľkou rýchlosťou do Minas Tirith. Použili úzke horské cestičky a 13. mája 3019 T.v. dosiahli Drúadanský les, kde stretli náčelníka Drúadančanov, Ghân-buri-Ghâna, ktorý súhlasil, že ich prevedie tajnou cestou poza armády Mordoru, ktoré obliehali Minas Tirith. Rohirrovia teda dorazili na bojové pole Pellenorských polí 15. marca 3019. Éomer viedol prvý éored, ktorý mal nasledovať kráľovu zástavu v strede. Rohirrovia boli oddýchutí a naplnení hnevom a zabili mnoho nepriateľov, pobiehali sem a tam a tak sa Éomer dostal ku kráľovi až keď bol smrteľne zranený. Théoden pred smrťou pozdravil Éomera ako kráľa Rohanu a Éomer spolu s okolostojacimi zaplakal a keď rozpoznal, že Éowyn leží blízko neho, naplnil ho chladný hnev. Bez toho, aby sa poradil alebo aby počkal na postupujúcich mužov z mesta sa rozbehol po bojovom poli a zabíjal každého nepriateľa, ktorého uzrel. Čoskoro sa však šťastie obrátilo proti Éomerovi a spolu so svojími mužmi bol obkľúčený. Práve včas prišla pomoc od rytierov z Gondoru, medzi ktorými bol aj Hirluin zo Zelených vrchov a princ Imrahil z Dol Amrothu. Z Osgiliathu však prichádzalo stále viac a viac nepriateľov a keď hore Anduinou vyšli čierne lode korzárov, bitka sa zdala stratená. Éomer zhromaždil Rohirrov na posledný odpor proti korzárom, keď si uvedomil, že na prvej lodi sa rozvinula Aragornova štandarda. Keď nepriatelia videli, že ich vlastné lode sú plné ich protivníkov, dali sa na útek a tak sa Éomer a Aragorn stretli v strede bojového pola tak, ako Aragorn predvídal. Bitka skončila viťazstvom a Éomer zistil, že Éowyn nie je mŕtva, ale že leží vážne chorá v Domoch uzdravovania. Zistil tiež, že kontakt s Pánom Nazgûlov nebol jediný dôvod jej choroby, ale že je zhoršilo jej zej zúfalstvo. Aragornovi sa podarilo Éowyn vyliečiť a tá sa zobudila na volanie jej brata. Meriadoc Brandylen bol tiež vyliečený a Éomer ho na oplátku za jeho pomoc Éowyn a Théodenovi vymenoval za rytiera Jazdnej marky. Ďalšieho dňa sa Éomer zúčstnil porady Kapitánov západu, na ktorej Gandalf povedal, že ich nádej teraz leží na Frodovi a Samovi, ktorí šli do Mordoru, aby zničili Jeden Prsteň ukovaný Sauronom a navrhol, že by mali vytiahnuť pred Čiernu bránu, aby vyprázdnili Mordor a dali Nositeľom prsteňa ich jedinú príležitosť. Aragorn súhlasil a Éomer sa rozhodol nasledovať svojho priateľa za jeho pomoc v ich čase núdze. Armády západu, Traja lovci, Gandalf a Éomer sa spoločne vydali na pochod k Čiernej bráne 18. marca 3019. Dorazili tam 25. marca 3019 a čelili silám nepriateľa až kým nebol Prsteň zničený a Sauron spoločne s jeho dielami a služobníkmi nezmizol. Po veľkom víťazstve Aragorn rozložil svoj tábor na Cormallenskom poli v severnom Ithiliene a Éomer sa zúčastnil tamojších osláv. Spoločne s ďalšími Kapitánmi západu sa vrátil do Minas Tirith a 1. mája 3019 sa zúčastnil Aragornovej korunovácie. O týžden neskôr vyrazil s Éowyn späť do Rohanu, pretože tam bolo mnoho vecí, ktoré bolo treba zorganizovať a dať do poriadku. Pred svojím odchodom obnovil Eorlovu prísahu a spolu s Aragornom odprisahali večné priateľstvo medzi Rohanom a Gondorom. Éomer sa vrátil späť v júli a priniesol Théodenovo telo do Edorasu. Pohreb sa konal 10. augusta a Éomer ohlásil zasúbenie Éowyn a Faramira, správcu Gondoru. Po skončení hostiny Éomer opustil hostí a udelil Meriadocovi Brandylenovi titul Holdwine, čo znamená "Verný priateľ" Marky. Kráľ marky No hoci Sauron zmizol, Kráľ Západu musel zničiť mnoho nepriateľov, kým mohol Biely strom rásť v mieri, takže Éomer často plnil Eorlovu prísahu a šiel s kráľom Elessarom ďaleko na východ a juh Stredozeme. Stal sa známy ako Éomer Éadig, čo znamená "Požehnaný", pretože počas jeho vlády sa Rohan spamätal z rán, ktoré utŕžil počas Vojny a znova sa stal bohatým a úrodným. Éomer pojal za manželku princeznu Lothíriel, dcéru princa Imrahila z Dol Amrothu, ktorú stretol počas jeho pobytu v Gondore. Porodila mu syna,ktorý sa neskôr stal známy ako Elfwine Krásny. V roku 63 Š.v. požiadal Éomer svojho rytiera Merryho Brandylena, aby ho navštívil posledný raz. Merry spolu s Pippinom prišli do Rohanu a istý čas zostali. Na jeseň toho roku král Éomer zomrel a jeho syn, Elfwine Krásny sa stal kráľom Rohanu. Kráľ Éomer vládol 65 rokov, dlhšie, než ktorýkoľvek iný kráľ Rohanu s výnimkou Aldora Starého. Zbrane Éomerov meč sa volal Gúthwinë, čo je staroanglický výraz znamenajúci "Priateľ v boji" Etymológia mena Prvá časť mena Éomer - éo-'' znamená kôň a má pôvod v staroangličtine, avšak druhá časť jeho mena ''-mer je menej istá. Pravdepodobne pochádza tiež zo staroangličtiny, konkrétne z maer, čo znamená "slávny, skvelý, hrdinský" Citácie * "Chodec je príliš slabé meno, syn Arathornov. Nazývam ťa Krídlonohým a o tomto skutku troch priateľov sa bude spievať v nejednej sieni." Éomer hovorí s Aragornom o rýchlosti, akou prenasledovali Uruk-hai * "Nech je tak. Legolas po mojej ľavici, Aragorn po mojej pravici a nik sa nám neodváži postaviť." Éomer hovorí s Gimlim pred ich odchodom z Edorasu * "Vravia, že sa prechádza tu a tam ako starý muž v kapucni a plášti veľmi podobný Gandalfovi, ako si mnohí teraz spomínajú." Éomer opisuje Sarumana * "Ďakujem Ti, Gimli, syn Glóinov! Nevedel som, že s nami vedieš výpad, no často sa práve nezvaný hosť ukáže ako najlepší spoločník." Éomer ďakuje Gimlimu po útoku na brány Hlásky Zdroje http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/e/eomer.html http://tolkiengateway.net/wiki/Eomer http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Eomer Category: Ľudia Category: Rohirrim Category: Králi Rohanu